ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tiny Toon Adventures Movie
| writer = TBD | screenplay = TBD | story = TBD | cast = Charlie Adler Tress MacNeille Jeff Bergman Billy West Frank Welker | producer = TBD | executive_producer = | cinematographer = TBD | composer = | editor = TBD | studio = RatPac-Dune Entertainment Village Roadshow Pictures Amblin Entertainment Warner Animation Group | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | country = United States | language = English | release date = 2020 | location = | runtime = TBD min. | rating = PG | budget = $TBD | gross = $TBD | based on = by }} The Tiny Toon Adventures Movie is an upcoming American animated action-adventure-comedy film, based on by . The film stars Charlie Adler, Tress MacNeille, and Frank Welker, reprising their roles from the television series, with Jeff Bergman and Billy West as the new voices for Plucky Duck and Hamton Pig, as well as as Jason T. Dunlock, the film's primary antagonist. The film is produced by TBD and directed by Ruegger. The film is a co-production between RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released in 2020. Sypnosis Thanks to Plucky's clumsiness, a new powerful villain has appeared and begins to haunt Acme Acres with his army. With the Looney Tunes unable to defeat him, the faith of their hometown is in the hands of their young apprentices. In their journey, they discover a new friend who trains and helps them during their mission. Voice cast *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Marcia the Martian, Prof. Penelope Pussycat, Prof. Granny and Nurse Hazel *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck, Principal Bugs Bunny, Vice Principal Daffy Duck, Prof. Sylvester Pussycat and Prof. Tweety Bird **Tara Strong (uncredited) voices Baby Plucky in flashbacks. * as Shirley the Loon *Billy West as Hamton Pig and Prof. Elmer Fudd *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball Pussycat, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Byron Basset, Prof. Road Runner and Prof. Hector the Bulldog * as Jason T. Dunlock, the film's main antagonist * as TBD, a mysterious toon who helps the Tiny Toons in their journey. *TBD as TBD, the main antagonist's henchman * as Daniel Coldsine, the film's secondary antagonist and a billionaire *Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer and Prof. Lola Bunny *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil, Prof. Yosemite Sam, Prof. Wile E. Coyote and Prof. Pepé Le Pew *Rob Paulsen as Arnold the Pitbull, Fowlmouth, Concord Condor and Prof. Mac Gopher *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Jeff Bennett as the World's Biggest Tiny Toon Fan and Prof. Foghorn Leghorn *Bob Bergen as Prof. Porky Pig, Prof. Speedy Gonzales and Prof. Marvin the Martian *Grey Griffin as Prof. Tina Russo Duck and Prof. Petunia Pig *Jim Cummings as Prof. Taz *Jess Harnell as Prof. Tosh Gopher and Janitor Pete Puma In addition, Paulsen, Harnell and MacNeille reprise their roles as Animaniacs' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner in a cameo, while Steven Spielberg makes a cameo as himself. Additional voices *April Winchell *Bill Fagerbakke *Bill Farmer *Carlos Alazraqui *Cathy Cavadini *Colleen Villard *Corey Burton *Daran Norris *Dee Bradley Baker *E.G. Daily *Eric Bauza *Fred Tatasciore *Kevin Michael Richardson *Lara Jill Miller *Laura Bailey *Michelle Ruff * *Quinton Flynn *Roger Craig Smith *Russi Taylor *Tara Strong *Tom Kane *Tom Kenny *Travis Willingham Production Soundtrack Release Reception Script Trivia *The movie marks the 30th anniversary of Tiny Toon Adventures and the 80th anniversary of Bugs Bunny. *With a few exceptions, the majority of the series' voice cast reprise their roles in the film. *The film features both Charlie Adler and John Kassir, whose two voiced Buster Bunny in the television series (Kassir voiced the character during Season 3 after Adler's departure). In the film, Adler reprises his Buster Bunny role, while Kassir voices TBD, a character exclusively created for the film. As a joke, Buster asks TBD Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar to me when he mets him. Category:Films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas